Brinoa
"Makuta have a way of getting underfoot. If they don't get out of the way, I hope they're ready to be trampled." -Brinoa, The Escape Early Life Not much is known about Brinoa's early life. As a Matoran, she lived in the Wolf's Fang Junction, a huge, fang-shaped lake where two rivers, the Eonux and the Relta, met. She was an Av-Matoran Healer, and skilled when it came to treating Rahi-inflicted wounds. She held the ability to charge weapons so that, at a later date, they could let out bursts of light energy, until their charge ran out. She was very close to an Onu-Matoran, Drevac. Her mask was a Noble Kanohi Hau. Recruitment and Transformation About 1280 BGC, Brinoa was recruited by Makuta Icarax to become a member of Makuta Miserix's new Toa Hagah team, along with eleven others. The twelve of them were submerged in Energized Antidermis by Makuta Mutran, Makuta Chirox, and Makuta Hemlix, with strange results. Eight died, but four, Brinoa, Skyrax, Orn, and Hjorn, survived and transformed into a new breed of Toa. They were a Toa/Makuta hybrid, immune to the Shadow and Rahkshi powers held by the Makuta. Their armor was similar to a Makuta's in the way that it held their Antidermis body. Unlike Makuta, they could not leave these bodies and inhabit other robotic beings. Oddly, due to some unknown power of the Antidermis, Brinoa became a Toa of Plasma rather than a Toa of Light. Life as a Toa Hagah Brinoa had only been a Toa for a short time before Teridax revolted and dethroned Miserix. After this occured, Brinoa, Orn, Skyrax and Hjorn were attacked by five Makuta, including Icarax and Gorast. Hjorn was killed by Icarax. After Hjorn's death, Orn employed his Mask of Gravity, sending the five Makuta flying. Unfortunately, Orn accidentally sent Brinoa with them. Fortunately, Brinoa held them off until Orn managed to catch up and release all six from Orn's Kanohi's effect. Afterward, the three Toa battled the Makuta several times, eventually finding Toa Helryx in the Wolf's Tooth Junction. Upon Helryx's advice, Brinoa used her new Kanohi Kakama to sprint across the water to Voya Nui. There she found Brutaka, also under Helryx's orders, and convinced him to send her and her teammates to an alternate dimension, for their own safety. Read about these events by clicking the link here. Sadly, both Hyorn and Orn died in the process, and she lost her powers due to the fact that Toa/Makuta hybrids are "incompatible" with dimensional gates. In this new dimension, everything was exactly the same as her old one, except for the fact that Drevac and his team had lived through their transformation, which instead of Antidermis involved Energized Protodermis. Personality Brinoa did not want to become a Toa, and often wishes that she had managed to save her best friend, Drevac, in the Antidermis pit. She only became a Toa at Drevac's urging. However, despite her slight depression, Brinoa takes her job very seriously. She is very good at her job. She quickly mastered her powers when they were given to her, and is trying to accept her current situation, even though she finds it difficult to forget her life in the Wolf's Fang Junction. She is mostly a loner, but has a few close friends. Abilities and Traits Because of her mutation in Antidermis, Brinoa was immune to all Makuta powers. She lost this ability after Brutaka sent her through a dimensional gate. She wears the Kanohi Kakama, shaped like the Kakama Nuva. Paradoxally, although not a true Kanohi Nuva, it is supercharged to make it even more powerful than the Kakama Nuva. A Great Disk was used in its creation. She is a Toa of Plasma, meaning she can create and control Plasma, which includes Lightning. Toa of Lightning are similar to Toa of Plasma in this way, except for the fact that Toa of Lightning have a much more specialized control of the element. Toa of Plasma can only create Lightning with extensive practice. Her Rhotuka has the ability to absorb elemental blasts, and then, when it strikes it's target, releases the negative form of the energy (e.g. if the Rhotuka is fired at a Makuta through a blast of shadow, it will absorb the shadow and strike the Makuta with Light.) Trivia *Brinoa is the only known female Toa of Plasma. *Brinoa's mask, although not a true Kanohi Nuva, takes the form of the Kanohi Kakama Nuva. Paradoxally, it contains more energy than a Kanohi Kakama Nuva, as it was forged with a Great Disk. *Brinoa's orange Kanohi Kakama has a small white spike protruding from the middle of it. *Brinoa is the main Protagonist in The Escape. *Brinoa is the only known Toa who began as a Matoran of one element, but became a Toa of another. Equipment Brinoa carried a Lightning Spear, along with a Rhotuka Shield, although she rarely used them, prefering to fight with her hands. Category:Toa Hagan Category:Toa Category:Toa of Plasma Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran Category:Characters